Fast Food
by PenguinOverlord
Summary: Diamond and Pearl get Platina to try fast food!


**A/N: Just a little idea I had awhile ago but never got around to writing it…**

Fast-Food

"Any sign of her yet, Dia?" Pearl asked.

"Not yet…are you sure she said in front of TV Station?" Dia asked.

"She said to meet up right here…"

Diamond and Pearl were waiting in Jublife City in front of the TV Station for Platina to arrive. She had called them a few hours earlier to treat them for lunch. Apparently her father had built a fancy, high-class restaurant in the city and they were going to be having lunch there. Unfortunately, it seemed as though the heiress was taking her sweet time getting there.

"Wonder what's keeping her. Hope she's alright…"

"I'm sure she's fine, after all, she's arguably one of best trainers in Sinnoh"

Dia smiled, "Guess that's true"

There was a moment of silence between the two friends. There sure were a lot of people coming in and out of the building. It was to be expected since it was one of the major television networks in Sinnoh. Diamond slid down the wall and started to lean against the wall with his arm. A good ten minutes passed, so Pearl decided to start up another conversation.

"What do you think they serve at a restaurant like the one we're going to?" Pearl asked.

Diamond shrugged, "Beats me. Maybe like some weird sea-food or something."

"What makes you think that?"

"I don't know…what do you think?"

Pearl thought for a second, "Man…I don't know. If you were rich, Dia, what would you eat?"

Diamond thought a few seconds, "I guess I would just eat cake"

"What a waste, c'mon can't you think of anything?"

"Think of what?" a voice said from behind Pearl.

Both boys jumped a little but when Pearl moved out of the way it was none other than Platina.

"Hello" Platina said taking a slight bow to add to the greeting.

"Hey, missy" Dia said happily.

"Took you long enough, huh?" Pearl said.

"I apologize but I actually got a little lost and had to ask for directions to the station" Platina admitted.

Diamond got up and laughed happily, then suddenly stopped. He held his arm like something was wrong with it.

"Are you alright, Diamond?" Platina asked.

"What's up, man?" Pearl asked.

"What? Oh no, it's just that…leaning against that wall made my arm fall asleep" Dia said.

"Oh my, how long were you two waiting?" Platina asked them.

"I don't know…twenty minutes?" Pearl said, looking at Diamond to confirm his answer.

"Seems about right" Dia said.

"I'm so sorry. But let's be quick. Father's restaurant has its grand opening today and I have reservations for the best table in the restaurant. Come, let's hurry." Platina said leading the way.

"Do you know the way?" Pearl asked

"Of course I do, Pearl. Have faith in me" Platina reassured him.

"My arm's still asleep…" Dia said poking his arm.

Pearl wacked the back of his head, "Your head's asleep, Diamond"

.

"Are we almost there yet, missy?" Pearl asked Platina.

Platina looked nervous, "Of course, Pearl. I'm certain it is just a few more blocks that direction"

"Yeah, it's just…that's what you said 42 BLOCKS AGO!" Pearl yelled, attracted the majority of the crowd's attention. Pearl looked around and noticed it was just him and Platina. "Where'd Diamond go?"

They looked behind them and saw Dia staring at a billboard for food at a local family restaurant that was actually in sight. Diamond was drooling as the billboard showed a juicy T-bone steak.

"C'mon Dia, we're going" Pearl said dragging him.

Diamond tried to argue, but all that came out were strange noises due to his hunger.

_One hour later_

"PLATINA!" Pearl yelled to show his dislike for the situation they were in.

"Pearl, please don't yell. I'm sure it's just-" Platina tried to reassure him, but she knew that she was lost and had no idea where the restaurant was.

"NO, no. We've been walking around FOREVER! My feet are killing me, I'm hungry, and I'm tired of dragging Dia everywhere." Pearl said. Pearl was dragging Diamond by his feet since Dia since he had collapsed from hunger.

"Let's just eat there!" Pearl pointed to a diner on the corner of the street. It didn't look crowded and seemed like it seemed like the food they served there would be decent.

Platina looked at the diner with distaste. "No, come, let's keep looking for th-"

"NO!" Pearl yelled. "This is where I take my stand!"

Platina looked at Pearl with anger.

"Oh c'mon, what's wrong with this place?"

"Father's restaurant is much better"

"Yeah and harder to find than a shiny pokémon!"

"Oh don't be ridiculous"

After some glares and sparks Platina spoke up, "Where does Diamond want to eat at?"

Diamond looked up at the mentioning of his name, only to see Pearl right in his face, "Diamond, you're the deciding vote. Do we keep wandering aimlessly with _her..._"

Platina grunted at the way Pearl referred to her.

"Oooooor….we eat right now at a classic diner!" Pearl turned Dia's head towards the diner. "Think of it this way…eat now or later…or never the way things are progressing"

Dia was staring at the diner. He really was hungry and wanted to eat there…but he wanted to eat at Platina's restaurant of choice. He turned around to see his two friends staring at him with great intensity. He felt extreme pressure as they got closer to him, waiting for his answer.

"What's your answer, Dia…old buddy, old pal?" Pearl asked him.

"Yes, Diamond…please tell us your answer." Platina asked him, getting closer to him. Dia started to blush slightly.

'_There has to be a way to have them both win. Either Platina will be sad because I didn't side with her…I REALLY don't want that. Then again, upsetting Pearl will result in a week of no sleep since he'll make me practice manzai all the time…out of revenge no less'_ Diamond thought. Then he came up something.

"How about this, guys?" Diamond started, getting all the attention of his two friends.

"We eat here for lunch…" Diamond said.

Platina looked crushed but Pearl jumped in the air in celebration.

"…then we go and eat at missy's dad's restaurant for dinner…that way everyone wins."

Platina lit up and smiled at Diamond, "That is the best solution to our current dilemma, good observation, Diamond."

Diamond blushed, "Thanks"

"You just took the easy way out" Pearl said punching Diamond's arm playfully.

"Well, let's eat" Diamond said.

.

They sat down in a booth by the window and slouched down in their seats, relaxing their bodies. Walking around for a long period of time sure can tire someone. Diamond and Pearl were sitting in a booth across from Platina, who was sitting in the booth by herself. Soon after they sat down, a waitress came over to them. She was an older-ish woman, early 40s. She had the generic diner waitress appearance. "What do you all want to drink?"

"Coke" Diamond said.

"Lemon-Lime soda" Pearl said.

"Water, please" Platina said.

"Right, be back in a sec."

The three friends looked around in the diner, for being in a popular city like Jublife, the place sure wasn't crowded. It was slightly retro-themed, it had an old jukebox in the corner and had a checkered floor. They weren't the only ones there, but still, you think there would be more people there.

"Wonder what they serve here?" Pearl asked.

"Food?" Dia said smirking.

Platina giggled at the sad joke, and Pearl just slapped Diamond's head. "Leave the comedy to me, buddy"

The waitress returned with the drinks and gave them their menus, "Be by to take your orders in second."

The menus seemed aged and but were in good condition nonetheless. They opened the menus to see a bunch of pictures of burgers. Diamond and Pearl lit up, "Sweet, a burger joint!"

Platina looked confused and slightly embarrassed. Diamond seemed to notice, "Something wrong, missy?"

Platina looked at Diamond, "Oh no, it's just that…"

"Don't like burgers?" Dia asked.

"No…I just have never had one before." Platina admitted.

Diamond and Pearl just looked at each other; they honestly weren't all that surprised. Sometimes when they would do things with Platina that were considered normal by a regular person's standards, but since Platina was absurdly rich, she didn't experience things that normal kids did.

"First time for everything" Pearl said, looking at the menu.

"I'm not quite sure I want one" Platina said.

"Oh c'mon missy, it's not bad…well it's kind of bad _for_ you, but it tastes pretty good" Diamond said. Platina still looked unsure.

"Just get the smallest thing they have, then." Pearl said.

"Yeah, the junior burger might be just for you!" Diamond said, pointing to the picture of the miniature burger on Platina's menu.

Platina was studying the picture of the burger to see if it seemed appetizing or not. Diamond and Pearl closed their menus, they were ready order.

"I'm still unsure about this type of cuisine…it seems…" Platina started, but then the waitress came over.

"Ya'll ready to order?"

Diamond lit up, "I'll have the Snorlax Meal!"

"I'll just have an original" Pearl said. "Oh can I get a refill on my drink?"

Pearl handed the waitress his drink, she looked unhappy about having to do more work. She looked over at Platina, "And you?"

"Um…I don't think-"

"She'll have the junior sized burger" Pearl said.

Platina looked shocked and looked over at Pearl with a glare. Pearl just grinned.

"Be here in a jiff," the waitress said.

"Don't forget about my drink!" Pearl said.

"Yeah, yeah"

"Um, excuse me, ma'am." Diamond said.

The waitress stopped and turned around at Diamond, looking annoyed. "Yes?"

"Do you have any type of appetizers? Like rolls or something?"

The waitress looked at him, "Appetizers, huh?"

"Yeah, it's just that, we haven't eaten since breakfast and I-"

The waitress interrupted Dia by spitting her gum on the table they were sitting at. Platina jumped a little, Pearl looked angry, and Diamond looked very sad. "Be back in a second"

"Pardon us for asking you a question" Pearl said.

"Of all the vile…that filthy woman and her absurd behavior will not be discarded! I will alert the manager of that callow woman and-" Platina ranted on, getting out of seat.

Pearl grabbed her arm and pulled her back in the booth, "Oh no you're not!"

"Please don't make a scene, missy" Diamond asked her.

"I am sorry, I just lost control…"

"I swear, sometimes I think I need to start carrying around a dictionary just uphold conversation with you, missy" Pearl said, laughing a little at his joke. "Heh, how 'bout that joke, Dia?"

Diamond wasn't paying attention to Pearl and staring at the gum the waitress spit on the table, he was considering to start chewing it, "Oh Diamond, please don't tell me you're desperate enough to eat that?"

"Hunger can make you do crazy things, Pearl" Diamond said as he started to reach for it, but Pearl wacked him upside the head.

"I hope the food gets here soon" Dia said, tears in his eyes.

.

The waitress returned with everyone's food and Pearl's drink. Everyone gave her a dirty look, but she just ignored them and walked away. Diamond's burger might as well have been the size of his own head. Plus he had an uncountable number of fries.

"How are you NOT 600 pounds, Dia?" Pearl asked him. Dia just shrugged.

Platina looked at Diamond's food, "Can you eat all that, Diamond?"

Diamond couldn't respond since he had bitten into his meal, and his mouth was full.

"Diamond has eaten more than this before. I'd say this meal is slightly more than an average meal for him, right?" Pearl said and Diamond nodded.

Pearl's burger was an average burger, nothing special. Pearl was also reluctant to drink from his drink since he was afraid the waitress might have done something to it. "She probably spit in it…or put something like, anthrax it in it or something"

"I doubt that last statement to be true, Pearl" Platina said. She looked at her burger, it was tiny compared to Diamond's burger, and about half of Pearl's burger. "Where are the utensils?"

"You mean like a fork?" Diamond asked her.

"Yes"

"You just eat it with your hands" Pearl answered.

Platina looked shocked, "What? How barbaric!"

"Oh come on, it's not a big deal" Pearl said, taking another bite in his burger.

"It's a little messy but not bad. Go on, try it." Dia said.

"Yeah try it" Pearl said.

Platina looked at her friend's watchful eyes. See looked at the burger and picked it up. "It astounds me how people consider this real food"

"Stop complaining"

Platina slowly brought it closer to her mouth, little by little. Diamond and Pearl were watching carefully, waiting. The thing looked very strange and smelled like pure fat. As the burger came to her lips, she slowly put the burger in her mouth and took a bite. She closed her eyes and began to chew the food.

"Is it really this big a deal?" Pearl asked.

Once Platina was finished chewing and swallowed the burger, she looked over at her friends. "Well?"

She grinned slightly, "It was actually, not too bad"

Diamond smiled and Pearl laughed, "Ha, we're slowly bringing you into normal society"

Platina smiled and took another small bite of the burger. '_I haven't had anything this greasy as long as I can remember…yet it's still actually fairly decent'_ Platina was glad she got drug here, she was always happy when she got to do new things with her friends but she was savingher appetite for her father's restaurant.

.

The three friends walked out of the diner happy and full, except Platina. "Despite terrible customer service, the food was actually pretty good" Pearl said.

"Indeed, thank you two for introducing me to new food" Platina said.

"Least we can do since we're still going to your fancy restaurant later. There will be bound to have food I've never even heard of in that place" Diamond said.

"Oh yeah, by the way, missy" Pearl said. "What is there to eat over at your dad's restaurant?"

Platina thought for a few seconds, "I'm not quite sure."

"Huh, well. Guess we're in for a surprise" Pearl said.

"Perhaps…" Platina said. "I wonder if they serve burgers at father's restaurant."

"Unlikely…but that would be so cool!" Diamond said. "I wonder what a rich person's burger would taste like"

"Well we got a few hours until dinner…so I suggest we try and find the restaurant now so we won't get lost again" Pearl said. Diamond and Platina nodded and went to find the nearest map of the city.

**A/N: I actually just got to thinking about what if Platina ate fast-food…I don't why, my mind is just weird I guess. Just a quick story, nothing to it really, just wrote it for fun. **


End file.
